


Snapshot

by biscuityskies



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A couple cameos from Twice bc why not, Art Museums, Hyunjin is Seungminnie’s favourite model, I think I’ve forgotten how to tag lmao, M/M, Model Hyunjin, Photographer Seungmin, THE SEUNGJIN DATE!!!, That’s it that’s the tweet, They’re such a cute couple honestly tho, some fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Seungmin and Hyunjin finally go on the first date they deserve.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I can’t believe I’m already almost done with this series, this is so bittersweet 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Day 11!! 
> 
> The biggest shoutout to Lovely, the love of my life, my heart and soul, my amazing beta, holy shit where would I be without you
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Hi, Hyunjinnie!” 

Hyunjin smiled at the voice as he changed back into his own clothes after a photoshoot. “Hey, Minnie,” he replied. 

“I’ve been thinking....” Seungmin started. 

“Uh oh,” Hyunjin said, looking around his personal desk for his glasses and not finding them there. 

“Hey,” Seungmin laughed, confused. “I’m not that dumb.” 

“No, no, not you, silly. I can’t find my glasses.” He patted the pocket of his hoodie, nodding and pulling them out. “I’m not making a comment on your cognitive capability, given that mine is, uh,” he raised his glasses before putting them on his face, “not good.” 

“Oh,” Seungmin giggled. “Gotcha. Anyway, I think we’ve established that we, uh....” 

Hyunjin cocked an eyebrow with a smirk, pushing his hair back from his forehead as Seungmin drifted off. “Like each other?” 

For once, it wasn’t Hyunjin who blushed first. “Yeah, t-that,” Seungmin stuttered. “I mean, we haven’t gone on a date yet and we’ve already kissed twice, and—“ 

Hyunjin held a finger to the younger’s lips. “Not here,” he whispered. “There are ears everywhere.” 

Chaeyoung, who had been passing at a snail’s pace behind them to overhear their conversation, shot a glare at Hyunjin, her plans apparently foiled. He narrowed his eyes in return, watching her back retreat into the crowd of makeup artists. 

“Let’s meet outside, yeah? By my car.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Seungmin agreed. “I’ve got my equipment with me, so can I get your keys? So I can put it in the trunk.” 

“Yeah, of course. We could also take your car, if you’re more comfortable with that.” 

Seungmin shrugged. “I mean, I guess I don’t really care either way.” 

Hyunjin laughed. “Let’s just take mine, then, and then you can spend the night at my place instead of coming back here after... whatever it is that we’re doing.” 

“That sounds good,” Seungmin smiled. “Let’s do that.” 

Hyunjin smiled in return and tossed Seungmin his keys. “Will your stuff be okay in the trunk?” 

“Probably, yeah. It prevents theft, so I’m willing to let it be in the trunk even though it’s cold.” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin nodded. “See you in a few.” 

Seungmin beamed and left the room, twirling Hyunjin’s keys around his finger. 

“So!” came a voice behind Hyunjin, startling him as he adjusted his glasses. Chaeyoung put her elbow on Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Is your goal to make me lose an eye?” he chided, turning to face her. 

“No, no, but I would like to know what’s going on between you and that cute photographer.” 

Hyunjin bit his bottom lip. “None of your business, noona,” he tried to say while also trying to hide a smile. 

“Oh, indeed.” She narrowed her gaze at him. “You’re sure? There’s nothing going on? Because it sounded like you were going to go on a—!” 

Hyunjin slapped a hand over her mouth. “Not here,” he hissed. “You know how South Korea is. They’re very close minded about this issue, noona, I can’t just go parading around proclaiming to a homophobic country that I’m gay!” 

“I knew it!” one of the other makeup noonas called from somewhere behind him. 

“Aw, Hyunjinnie,” Chaeyoung comforted him at the sight of his scowl. “It’s okay. We would never put you, you can be comfortable around us. No gossip spreads beyond the department, honey.” 

“Well....” someone else started. 

“Shut it, Tzuyu! Like you’re one to talk about this!” 

“Geez, okay! And before you ask, my girlfriend and I are fine, thank you!” 

Chaeyoung gave Tzuyu a scathing look before turning back to Hyunjin. “Have fun on your date, kiddo.” 

“I’m still not that much younger than you,” Hyunjin said over his shoulder with a smile as he began to walk away. 

“A whole year! You’re still a child!” she laughed in return. 

Hyunjin shook his head and pulled his jacket on over his sweater, shutting the door behind him. 

He met Seungmin waiting by his car, leaning against the passenger door. “There you are! Took you long enough.” 

“Sorry, I got held up by—“

“Chaeyoung-noona? Sounds about right.” 

Hyunjin chuckled. “Yeah. Anyway. About this... date? Is that what it is?” Hyunjin beamed at Seungmin’s nod. “Where did you have in mind?” 

“I guess I don’t really know. I mean, I’ve got my camera, and you’ve got good taste. I’m willing to go wherever you want to.” 

“That’s sweet.” 

Seungmin blushed and looked away. 

“How about an art museum?” Hyunjin giggled. 

“Anything sounds good as long as it’s with you.” 

Hyunjin shook his head. “How come you’re smooth as hell one second and then blushing the next? And then you’re back to smooth. I truly aspire.” 

“Shut up and drive,” Seungmin joked, sliding into the passenger seat. 

***

The museum wasn’t terribly busy, as it wasn’t too far from closing. They didn’t mind, though. Hyunjin knee what he wanted to see, and Seungmin was willing to follow him where he went. 

They stopped in front of a painting of a lake. Seungmin watched as Hyunjin stared, wide eyed and open mouthed, at the painting. 

“Look at this,” the older breathed. “This is beautiful.” 

Seungmin smiled as he looked over Hyunjin’s face. “You could say that.” 

Hyunjin giggled, glancing over at him. “You absolute sap. Are you allowed to say that on our first date?” 

“Well, you really gotta take in the context of the date,” Seungmin replied. “For example, we’ve already kissed, twice. And only now are we going on our first date.” 

“True,” Hyunjin hummed, leaning in to look at the details of the painting. “Look at the way the ripples clearly identify the calm wind. This is gorgeous.” 

“I’m physically incapable of art,” Seungmin chuckled. “I just wish I could draw.” 

“Well, art doesn’t consist only of drawing. You’ve literally got a camera around your neck, Minnie. Photography is definitely art.” 

“I suppose,” Seungmin conceded. “It helps when the subject is aesthetic.” 

“I find that nature is very aesthetically pleasing. I’m sure there are lots of things to take pictures of, which you probably do in your free time. Therefore, you do art.” 

A slow smile made its way across the younger’s face. “Hyunjinnie, I do it for my day job, too. The subject I was talking about wasn’t anything in nature.” 

Hyunjin turned away from the painting to look at him. “That’s true, isn’t it?” He laughed. “I bet you see a lot of models.” 

“Only a couple,” Seungmin corrected. “And there’s only been one that I’ve worked with in the past week.” 

“Oh... oh! You’re saying—“ 

“That you’re pretty? Stunning? Aesthetically pleasing? Yes, yes I am.” 

Hyunjin blushed then, his cheeks turning a light pink. “Oh, stop,” he whispered shyly, pressing his fingertips up to his warm cheeks. 

Seungmin smiled and snapped a picture. 

“You complete ass,” Hyunjin whined after hearing the shutter click. “You weren’t supposed to take a picture!” 

Seungmin only shrugged and showed him the candid he had just taken. “Whatever. It’s a great picture. And look at that, would you, the subject is insanely beautiful.” 

Hyunjin gave Seungmin a light hit on the arm, at which the younger only chuckled. “Hey! You can’t just say that!” 

“I can, and I will. I’m only speaking truths.” Seungmin walked over to the next piece, pretending to ogle over it until Hyunjin came to stand in between him and the painting, looking at it for himself. 

Seungmin grinned and took a couple of steps backward, filling the iris of his camera with the painting of a throne, and getting Hyunjin in as well. 

“Hyunjinnie,” he called as he pressed the shutter button down. 

The camera clicked a couple of times as Hyunjin looked toward him over his shoulder. 

“You look just like a prince,” Seungmin said, looking over the pictures he had just taken. 

“You’re insufferable.” 

“I suppose I am,” Seungmin replies with a smile, following the older as he moved to the next painting. 

*** 

Their date together continued like that until the museum closed. They were one of the last couples out, smiling and holding hands as they stepped into the lighted street. 

They went to a fast food restaurant for dinner, Seungmin pulling out his phone halfway through so he could take pictures of Hyunjin, pretending he was on a different app each time the older looked at him suspiciously. 

After Hyunjin had polished nearly every grain of salt from the fries container, they went out into the street, slowly making their way back to Hyunjin’s car. They stopped every couple of feet so Seungmin could take some pictures of a mostly consenting Hyunjin. 

“Why are you taking so many pictures?” Hyunjin grumbled. 

“Aw, you’re enjoying this. The smiles that you give me aren’t fake, I can tell that you don’t mind.” 

“Okay, but are you entering a photo competition, or something?” 

Silence fell over the duo as Seungmin thought it over. “I mean, I wasn’t planning on it, but I could. There one that closes next week. Maybe I’ll enter some pictures of you.” 

Hyunjin turned so his back was to the camera. “That’s really not necessary.” 

“Hey,” Seungmin chided lightly. “The pictures I got at the museum were fantastic.” 

“Yeah, the museum wasn’t terrible,” Hyunjin agreed, tipping his head back to watch his breath vaporise into the cold air. “Damn, I wish I could do art.” 

Seungmin snapped another picture of the vapour escaping the older’s mouth. “Your face is art, does that count?” 

Hyunjin whipped back around, his cheeks flaring a light red. “What? No!” 

Seungmin giggled, standing up and putting the cap back on the lens. “Okay, but in all seriousness, I’ve seen you dance when you’re bored in between shoots. Dancing is an art.” 

Hyunjin cocked his head to the side. “I mean, I guess,” he said. “I do take dance classes.” 

“There, see? Artistically talented. And you’re really good, too, from what I’ve seen.” 

“Nowhere near as good as you with your camera.” 

“I’d say we’re on par with each other, actually.” Seungmin took Hyunjin’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

Hyunjin hummed. “This was nice. Thank you for going out on a date with me, Seungminnie.” 

“Of course. Does that mean we can officially be dating now?” 

Hyunjin laughed, gently bumping shoulders with the younger. “Sure. I guess I don’t see why not.” 

The walked back to Hyunjin’s car, headed back to his place as an official couple. Hyunjin squeezed Seungmin’s hand, his heart happy, and Seungmin squeezed back with a smile, his SD card full of memories of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be so sad when this series is over shdjfj 
> 
> So! The Seungjin date!! How was it? Hopefully it was alright, yeah? 
> 
> Both my twitter and my tumblr are @biscuityskies, if you wanna come and chat, or ask me things, or if you’re wondering how I’m doing with life. (Feel free to, it’s not like I’ve got anything else important going on lmao)   
> If you want to feed a starving artist, you can do so by leaving a comment, or kudos, or all of the above! (It’s me, I’m the starving artist. I’m like Tinker Bell, I need attention or I die) And if you do leave a comment and I don’t respond within the day, feel free to yell at me once I do respond. (If I don’t respond for more than a week, something’s gone horribly wrong. Fear for the worst. When it comes to me, Murphy’s law rules.) 
> 
> See y’all tomorrow with the finale to this series!!


End file.
